english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Tom Kane
Tom Kane (born April 15, 1962) is an American voice actor. He's known for voicing: Darwin in The Wild Thornberrys, Jedi Master Yoda in Star Wars: The Clone Wars, Lord Monkey Fist in Disney's Kim Possible, Magneto in Wolverine and the X-Men, Mr. Herriman in Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, Professor Utonium and Him in The Powerpuff Girls and Ultron in The Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Avatar: The Last Airbender (2005) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008-2014) - Narrator, Yoda, Balnab Bounty Hunter (ep88), Creature (ep120), Cultist Aide (ep117), Cultist Gunner (ep117), Guard (ep116), Kraken (ep109), Major Rigosso (ep86), Medical Droid (ep110), Mon Cala (ep67), Mr. Borkus (ep100), Muun (ep114), Oked (ep86), Orderly (ep49), Pirate (ep95), Pirate (ep97), Police Captain (ep49), Police Captain (ep103), Police Droids, Police Officer (ep87), Police Probe (ep36), Sabo (ep89), Secret Service Officer (ep50), Senate Guard Captain Jayfon (ep22), TX-21 (ep28), Thug#4 (ep44), Twi'lek Punk (ep55), Wullf Yularen *The Powerpuff Girls (1998-2005) - Him, Professor Utonium, Andy (ep78), Bad Guy#2 (ep53), Bank Manager (ep45), Banker (ep74), Big Guy (ep45), Clerk (ep1), Construction Guy (ep68), Construction Worker (ep38), Convict#2 (ep37), Convict#2 (ep52), Convict#3 (ep52), Convict#4 (ep52), Cop (ep16), Cop (ep24), Cop#1 (ep28), Cop#2 (ep1), Crane Operator (ep55), Crowd Member#5 (ep68), Dynamite Dog (ep52), English Chap (ep29), Football Dad (ep18), Gluseppe (ep35), Guy (ep38), Horse Cop (ep43), Ice Cream Man (ep3), Judge (ep69), Male Bird (ep22), Man (ep12), Man (ep19), Man (ep20), Man (ep64), Man#1 (ep21), Man#1 (ep70), Man#1 (ep76), Man#2 (ep10), Man#2 (ep40), Man#3 (ep7), Man Dog (ep1), Matthew (ep42), Mayor of Citysville (ep28), Monster (ep51), Monster#3 (ep5), Monster#4 (ep5), Mono (ep47), Nerd (ep75), Newscaster (ep46), Newsreporter (ep60), Octi (ep3), Officer (ep28), Officer#1 (ep35), Old Man (ep43), Parts Clerk (ep66), Person (ep28), Pirate (ep38), Princess' Daddy (ep30), Referee (ep10), Reporter#2 (ep20), Reporter#5 (ep20), Robber#2 (ep71), Sam (ep8), Sargeant (ep43), Security Guard (ep38), Singing Vendor (ep2), Snooty Man (ep67), Stanley Whitfield, Sultan (ep38), TV Announcer (ep32), TV Announcer (ep55), Talking Dog, Vendor (ep69), Warden (ep23) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *The Powerpuff Girls: Twas the Fight Before Christmas (2003) - Professor Utonium 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - Yoda, Admiral Wullf Yularen, Narrator *The Powerpuff Girls Movie (2002) - Professor Utonium 'Web Animation' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Legacy (2014-2015) - Narrator, Yoda Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Star Wars: The Force Awakens (2015) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney Infinity 3.0 (2015) - Admiral Ackbar, Imperial Officer, Yoda *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) - Imperial Officer 3, Yoda *Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (2010-2011) - Admiral Wullf Yularen, Narrator, Yoda, Additional Voices *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds (2001) - Boba Fett, C-3PO, Empire Missile Destroyer Captain, Naboo Destroyer Captain, Vilmarh Grahrk, Yoda *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns (2002) - Imperial Air Cruiser *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) - Master Vandar Tokare, Ajunta Pall, Czerka Representative (Koribaan), Marl, Matale War Droid, Niklos, Roland Wann, Security Droid (Manaan), Sith War Droids (Manaan), Uthar Wynn *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2002) - Yoda *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Lightsaber Duels (2008) - Narrator *Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes (2009) - C-3PO, Narrator, Yoda *Star Wars: The Old Republic (2011) - M1-4X, CB-08-4, Gratan, Jedi Knight Xerender, Master Vandar Tokare, PO-12 *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Starfighter (2013) - M1-4X *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Galactic Strongholds (2014) - M1-4X *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Rise of the Hutt Cartel (2013) - Prosk *Star Wars: The Old Republic: Shadow of Revan (2014) - M1-4X *The Powerpuff Girls: Chemical X-Traction (2001) - Him, Professor Utonium *The Powerpuff Girls: Relish Rampage (2002) - Professor Utonium, Stanley Whitfield Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (24) External Links *http://www.tomkane.com/ Tom Kane's Official Website Category:American Voice Actors